The present invention relates to rifle accessories and, more particularly, to a bayonet lug to Picatinny rail adaptor for AR style rifles.
AR15 M4 style rifles have very short hand guards. Accessories on existing Picatinny rail hand guards do not leave enough room for proper grip on the rifle.
Current replacement hand guards with integrated Picatinny rails are not as ergonomic as factory hand guards and space for accessories is at a minimum, even on the replacement hard guards.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to allow accessories to be mounted to the bayonet lug rather than the Picatinny rail mounted to the hand guard of a rifle.